the_new_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Merlin
Merlin is Bone the Mighty's new sona. The old one was Quetzal, who will be changed to a normal oc. And no, Merlin is not named after the wizard, but the falcon. noot tl;dr/notes *red scales *bright green eyes (more hazel irl) *salmon-colored horns *switches between antisocial and talkitive *loves drawing/sketching *always deep into thought *loves colorful things/ crazy fonts *NERD *gold wings and underbelly *WAY too many ideas *mostly kind but sometimes sadistic if you anger her *has a knack for making people angry *feels she is most like Glory in Wings of Fire, minus assassin boyfriend and throne. *few friends *unorganized *favorite color is rose pink *good at lying *low-ish self esteem? *hates others in general *swaps between helpful and cruel *says h-e-double hockey stick and a-hole a lot (but uncensored) ---- Oh yes. I am exactly the bird-obsessed dragon people say I am. I guess you could say I'm special. /wink/~Merlin Merlin is different than most middle school dragons you meet. She's not fawning over idiot dance music or going on dates. Nope. Merlin studies birds and draws. A lot. Start up a conversation, and you may walk away with some random fact you've never heard before. For example, the screech owl doesn't exactly screech. Oops. Now you know something new, maybe. In her school, though, Merlin doesn't have too many friends. The other dragons don't understand really who she is, or are maybe just annoyed of her bird passion. (That's prejudice, if you ask me!) She always tries to get those annoying fleas off her back. But, Merlin is grateful for the few friends she has. It doesn't seem to bother Merlin that she really has few friends. She's learned to deal with these situations gracefully-by doing things she does love. Most of that is art, reading, and writing. Plus, she wants to teach herself life skills instead of socialize. Which means you don't want to meet her in combat, whether it claw-to-claw or a battle of wits. Merlin's biggest weakness is that she's unorganized. She loses practically everything, and many, many teachers have said that it's her weak point. Say that again and I'll light you on fire!~Merlin Of course, Merlin has that classic SkyWing temper. She is normally a mellow dragon, but when angered, beware the hissyfits. She will light things on fire, hiss, screech, and who knows what else. She will usually just tolerate it if somedragon insults her, but in a bad mood, Merlin will go berserk at her/him. However, she prefers doing it in a calm, sarcastic fashion just to embarrass that dragon. I don't want to die ~Merlin Merlin has a fearful side. She has an extreme case of thanatophobia and melissophobia, with the latter being more severe. At night, she sometimes thinks of dying and being forgotten. I never finish what I start.~Merlin This above statement is absolutely true. Merlin loves to write, but never finishes her stories. It's a miracle she actually finished some fanfictions in the first place! Normally, it's because she is busy or gets writer's block. Then, she just trashes the idea. However, Merlin does have some things that she will actually stick with. WHAT?NO!~Merlin,on love Merlin is single and not ready to mingle. Being aromantic, she does not want to be in a relationship for a very long time. (Although she's had a vision where she has a boyfriend.) Hm, describe me? That's near impossible~Merlin Merlin's personality fluctuates a bit. Sometime's she's kindhearted and helpful, and sometimes she that dragon who will laugh at others tripping or stupidity. She often switched between introverted and extroverted, preferring to be introverted and just glare at most people who dare cross paths with her. At first, Merlin comes off as hostile, shy, or a complete smart a--, but is a lot more complex than that. Most of the times, she's kind, sarcastic, smart (and shows that proudly), and calm with occasional flares of anger that can reach extreme levels. It really depends on who you ask, too. Merlin is always kind to her close friends, but nothing but rude to her enemies. They think I'm quiet and unsuspecting. I'm listen to everything they say.~Merlin Although usually of good intent, Merlin can be cold and ruthless at time. She studies the personality of all those around her, seeing all their preferences and distaste. That way, she can hurt or help anyone she wants. And if they dare say gossip about her, she will confront them angrily. A naturally suspicious person, she can tell if others are lying (or cover it up if she couldn't). When Merlin is satified with telling them off, she would plot revenge, scare them, or counter the next few dumb things with nasty sarcasm. Appearance "Are looks really as important as society thinks?" ~Merlin Merlin has bright red scales, like the color of a male northern cardinal. Her eyes are a brillian hazel, and they appear green or brown-ish, depending on the environment. They are usually a dull green, almost an olive color. Merlin despises makeup, and never wears jewelry. She is pretty average, height-wise, with a bit of muscle on her arms. At the top of her brow ridge is a scar from a few years ago. Crimson freckles dot her legs, some on her face. Merlin honestly doesn't care about her appearance. It's just not priority. Merlin has a quite athletic build. Her legs are long and muscled, helping her in sports like cross country. Speaking of sports, she plays quite a lot of them, but is not necessarily good at all of them Relationships --- Quotes *"Hello, I'm Merlin. Otherwise know as probably one of the strangest dragons you've met." *"Yeah, and I'm the queen of the SeaWings." *"I'm listening. To my music, I mean." *"'Savage'? You mean dangerous and uncivilized?" *"I swear, touch me and you'll die." *"I need more memes and less life." *"Heh. They'll regret what they've said to me in the future." *"I'm going to stop calling people I hate by their name and just by what type of a-hole they are. *"Oooo, I went there! That place was awesome!" *"Ignore those dragons, they're just plain annoying." Trivia *One IQ test said her IQ is 129, another said 158. *She listens to music at least once daily. *Merlin has never had a crush on anyone. *She has no allergies, and rarely gets sick. *She has kicked someone in school twice. *Merlin finds pleasure in cringy things. *She has an odd taste in music, which ranges from classical music to full-out rock music. *Merlin is not otherkin, but her spirit animal is a bald eagle. *She loves poetry and songwriting, but dislikes singing in public. *As of now, Merlin own 6 pets. *Merlin knows some HTML and CSS coding, and is attempting to learn Javascript. *She can be serious when she needs to be, but Merlin loves to just fool around sometimes. *Merlin has broken two computers really badly- her uncle's and her own. Gallery Merlincolors.png|colors 188228220001201.jpg Df5979bd-90d0-4cd3-9618-20b365a57c32.png|By totalmudwing! merlin wut.png|hisssss Woot woot.png|shopping carts Merlinchibiref.jpg fourthwallbreaking.png|Hitting the fourth wall merlinfr.png|close enough.... mmmbetturrrr.png|betterrrrr merlin3.png|version 3 merlin3.5.png|adult Please bear with me here. This is a WIP. Big Time. {| Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Special Dragons Category:Bone's Stuff Category:Coded pages